Tea in the Library
by queenlovett
Summary: A sequel to Standing Up. What will these two get up to when left alone in a library? Part II in the Standing up series.


Tea in the Library

So this follows directly after Standing Up. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Writing love scenes is still very new to me and I'd appreciate your input.

Enjoy!

The drive to Locksley was full of blushing glances and contented silences. Parking the car, Edith was quite happy to get out so that she could be near him again. They entered Locksley, hands firmly entwined.

"Shall I bring tea to the library, Sir?"

Distracted by Edith's gaze, Anthony had not even noticed the arrival of his butler.

"Hmmm? Oh yes. Yes, that sounds perfect."

As soon as they were alone, Edith pinned Anthony to the door with a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, she smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She took in a deep breath and inhaled his masculine scent.

"You're very happy, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you have no idea why."

"I might be able to hazard a guess or two," he said, kissing her on her temple.

"Only a guess?" She teased.

They made their way to the library, his hand on her waist and hers in his waistcoat pocket. It is needless to say that they did not observe society's preferred distance for people sitting on a couch. Edith was practically sitting on his lap, nuzzling her nose on the sensitive spot behind his ear, when the tea arrived. Anthony had his hand on her knee, making her feel giddy.

The old butler said nothing, glad to see his master happy, and left the room. Given that Anthony's house was smaller than Downton, it had a smaller staff that were more like a family. It did not take long before the rest of them knew not to disturb and that it might be best to focus on their tasks downstairs today.

Almost ignoring the tea altogether, Edith grabbed one of the delicately small cream pastries that his cook was so good at baking.

Anthony swallowed as Edith devoured the sweet treat.

Trying to ignore the flipping feeling of her stomach as his fingers made circles on her knee, she asked "Would you like one? Or shall you abstain?"

Giving a wry chuckle he remarked, "I don't think the word abstain is in our vocabulary, my dear. Not after this afternoon." He was pleased to hear her throaty giggle.

"But, yes. I think I would fancy something sweet."

Grinning, she grabbed a pastry and put it to his lips. Normally, Anthony would hate not being left to eat on his own, but he had no complaints about this particular treatment.

She had a delighted smile as he opened his mouth for the treat and one of Edith's fingers lingered on his lips as he chewed. Throwing all propriety out the window, she climbed onto his lap, discreetly letting her shoes drop from her feet.

After receiving a kiss to said finger and an amused look at what she was doing from Anthony, Edith moved her hands in between the space of his jacket around his shoulders. She slowly started pushing it off of him saying with a mischievous smile,

"I think…"

He quirked an eyebrow, indicating he was interested in whatever it was she was about to suggest.

"…that you would be far more comfortable without this heavy thing on. It'll be better; ease up your digestion."

"Really? And is my digestion the only thing you're concerned with easing up?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, then." As he said that, he shifted closer to her, giving her room to push the offending garment off completely.

They were too close for Anthony to resist kissing her. It was a slow and gentle kiss; their meeting of lips drawn out and savored between them. But it soon grew into more.

Her hands fisted into the fabric of his waistcoat Anthony trailed warm, slow kisses from her lips, to her chin, to her ear, down her neck, and finally laved his tongue on her delicate clavicle.

Edith was in a right state as she began unbuttoning yet another article of his clothing. Only, this time she didn't take her time or ask permission. It was off of him and thrown somewhere in the background before she knew it. One of the maids would discover it later, hanging off a bust of Plato.

She could feel the hard bulge between their bodies, proof that Anthony was in an equally excited state.

"Anthony…" she sighed.

"Yes, Edith?"

"Do you-" She gave out a moan as he nipped her neck "Do you think we should maybe take this, oh, uh, upstairs?"

"You don't want to wait?"

"I've done my waiting. I've waited six years. I'm not waiting another second to have you. Especially not after that taste of what it would be like this afternoon."

Suckling on her earlobe, he hummed his approval. Huskily he whispered into her ear, "Alright, capital idea." It sent shivers through her.

She got up on shaky legs, happy that he had given in without a fight. His eyes burned into hers, he had never looked at her that way before. Like she was one of those treats on the tea tray, to be devoured by him. His arousal was evident as he stood close by her. She bit her lip as he took her hand and proceeded to lead her up the stairs to his bedroom.

She hadn't even taken in her surrounding before he started kissing the back of her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt his hand undoing the fastenings on her top. Her skirt was undone and pushed down until it fell to the floor, disregarded.

Edith's fingers were on his buttons but the heat of his hand at her back was distracting her. Especially when his hand would clench into the fabric of her slip every time she uncovered a new part of him to explore. By the time she had gotten his shirt unbuttoned, the heat at her back was spreading. She knew her face was flushed, she could feel a drop of sweat at her hairline fall making its course down her neck and to her collarbone.

She made quick work of his undershirt, not letting his scars dissuade her. If anything, she felt her heart beat harder for him at the sight of the puckered skin. He was uneasy about her seeing him like this, she could see it in his eyes and in the way he suddenly tensed up.

Gently, she caressed his wounds with her lips. She lingered there until she felt him relax. Taking his head between her hands, she said, "I love you Anthony. And no scar will ever lessen that."

His eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Oh, Edith, I.."

She silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Now then, I think you mentioned something about a bed on the way up here?"

He smiled and laughed, thankful for her artful way of changing the subject.

"I believe I did." He moved his hand down her rib cage, making her squirm. "But first, I think you have me at a disadvantage" He toyed with the straps of her slip.

"Oh and what are you going to do to even out the odds?"

He didn't have to tell her, he simply kissed her and slipped her straps down and she got the hint. Sliding her arms out, it fell to the floor to join her skirt.

She saw the reaction to her new undergarments and thanked god that she had forgone her corset for a more modern, peach silk set. The glint in his eye sent all sorts of naughty, but wonderful bolts of desire throughout her body.

"You are so beautiful, my darling, so very beautiful."

"So I take it you like the brassiere?"

He drew her close, and started to caress her spine.

"Very much so, but I think I would like it even more on the floor."

Faking a scandalized look, she pulled away and, gasped, "Anthony!"

His chuckle was delightfully sinful and full of promises. She could practically taste those promises as he kissed her once more. She let her hands wander his broad chest, and gradually made her way down to the placket of his trousers. The kiss got even more heated as she fumbled, then succeeded in undoing them. He backed her up against the bed, she moaned as her knees knocked against the soft mattress. And then she was climbing on top of it and he was pushing her down. He kicked his shoes off, his trousers still on, but tantalizingly loose. Together they undid her stockings and garter. If what she thought was electrifying in the car, having him touch a small portion of her leg, well, it was nothing compared to the sensation of his hand roaming up and down the completely bare skin of both her lower limbs.

Reaching around her back she undid her brassiere as he kissed her stomach. And then it was off, and his attentions focused on her breasts as she lay propped against the pillows.

Try as she might, Edith was unable to keep the noises in her throat from escaping as his lips made contact with her hardened rosebud. His mouth lavished attention on her right breast as his left hand came up to tease her neglected one. Kisses were spread out from her nipple to the underside of her breast and back again as his hand continued its assault. His fingers would lightly work their way inward to her nipple in teasing circles. She arched her back off the mattress and fisted the sheets in her hands as he lightly bit down and switched his attention. Her knickers were soaked, she was sure of it.

She let her instincts take over as she pushed down his trouser and pants with first her hands and then her feet.

"Someone's eager" he said, lips against her skin.

She bucked her hips in response and he gave out a groan. "Given that, oh dear," His tongue further it's journey across her breast. "I've waited years for, _yes, yes, right there_, this to finally happen," her left hand was in his hair, mussing it as he bit down gently on her nipple again. "Eager is not enough, _oh god_, to describe what I'm feeling."

She made a noise of disappointment when he took his mouth away and moved a bit way from her. But she was relieved as his attention the settled on removing her knickers. She lifted her hips as he pulled them down and off. And then she was completely bare before him, utterly vulnerable. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever encountered and he thanked the heavens for putting her in his life.

He could tell she was nervous, excited but nervous. She had her legs pressed together, and her chest was flushed and heaving. So he leaned in a kissed her again to ease her fears. Eventually she relaxed, spreading her legs slowly as he settled between them.

Edith shyly took her first look at his lower region after feeling him on her thigh.

"Oh my."

She laughed nervously, and asked, "Is that… are you…"

"Edith?" He was a bit concerned, did she want to stop?

"You're, umm, that is to say, rather larger than I remembered. Are you sure it's going to fit?"

He laid his forehead against her shoulder, and let out a pleased laugh.

"Yes, darling, I'm sure."

Kissing her along her neck he made his way up to her lips as her hands began to explore his back. As the kiss became more and more passionate, Edith once again rocked her hips against his.

Breaking the kiss he awkwardly explained that due to his arm, he would need a little help. Edith was only too happy to oblige him.

He entered her slowly, ever so slowly, giving her time to get use to the intrusion. Her head went back and her fingers clenched the skin of his buttocks as he paused. He moved again and before she knew it there was pain and then it was gone. And all she could feel was him, filling a void in her soul she never knew she had.

After a while he began to move and it did not take long for Edith to mirror his movements. Her hands moved up his back, nails scratching, as he picked up the pace.

They were soon climbing higher, higher, higher. All sorts of noises were being ripped from them as they made love to one another. Time meant nothing to them. It was only he and her, Anthony and Edith, finally becoming one, as it was meant to be.

It did not take long for him to feeling her muscles spasmming, trying to keep him within her. She was so close, so very, very close and he was not far behind her.

She let out a shriek as she felt her body reach heaven. The sensation of him surrounded her and it proved too much. He was not long until he let out a groan and reached completion, emptying himself inside her.

He rolled off her, feeling exhausted and yet never better. She quickly snuggled up to his side, enjoying their afterglow. Her fingers made little circles on his chest near his heart as she lean up to peck his cheek.

Looking into her eyes, he was happy. For the first time in a very long time he was at peace and had no worries. No words needed to be spoken as they basked in their love and ever so gently fell into a sated sleep.


End file.
